


The Lion and The Wolf

by EvieWhite



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, High School AU, SuperCorp, could be considered a slight lena luthor introspective fic, cute gay babies, sports AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 02:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8778949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvieWhite/pseuds/EvieWhite
Summary: Star high school quarter back, Kara Danvers, is wildly in love with science genius and social outcast, Lena Luthor.Just an cute/angsty drabble centered around one of Kara's games.





	

Delicate white snow drifts down from the grey, blue sky, dusting the football field like powdered sugar. I shiver from my place in the crowded stands, wrapping my gloved hands around my shoulders. The cold wind and frosted seats make me wish I was back in the school building, working on my elaborate hypothesis regarding anomalies in the human genome that is going to land me a full ride to MIT, but I promised her I would be here. I would do anything for her.

I'm fairly certain that if she asked me to jump off a building and trust her to catch me, I would. Whenever Kara looks at me, with these blue eyes that are deeper than the ocean and this crazy wide smile that is composed of pure sunlight, I melt faster than I'd care to admit. I am a Luthor after all, and I'm expected to conduct myself as nothing less than a professional, but in front of her it's embarrassing how quickly I crumble.

Kara's just too good for this world, too pure. Some how she manages to see the good in every single person, even a Luthor. I have absolutely no idea why she picked me to love when she could have had literally anyone, but god am I glad she did.

At only 17, I've seen a surprising amount of terrible things this world has to offer. I've seen the fall of families, the rise of insanity, and I know the pain of trauma intimately, all too familiar with its push and pull like an abusive lover. But when 'I love you' falls from her lips into my open mouth, it's like the galaxies open up and I'm born again.

"Freak!" a group of small minded, ignorant jocks whisper harshly as they pass me to get to their seats. You'd think after all these years living in the shadow of my murderous brother that the constant insults wouldn't get to me, and as much as I try to rise above it, they still grate against my resolve. 

Before I can respond with a sarcastic retort, the referee announces the start of the fourth and final quarter. Swallowing my pride, I settle back into the cold seat and focus on the change of players, watching them run around in bright red and yellow uniforms like rainbow ants on the field below. 

I'm sitting alone like usual, with a buffer of at least three seats in every direction. My only true friend is out there on the field. Kara has tried introducing me to her friend's, but I've been conditioned to trust no one, but with Kara's help I'm working on getting better at that. For now, I'm still kind of a lone wolf, and that's okay with me. 

I try to pick out my girl in the sea of high school athletes, all struggling to impress the college scouts, but beneath those heavy shoulder plates and thick helmets I can't find Kara's flowing blonde hair and perfect smile.

This is it, the Lions are down by 5, the visiting team is riding the high of a premature victory, and it's time for the Lions to play their secret weapon: my girlfriend! My heart flutters around my chest like a bird trapped in a steel cage. I know how nervous she is, how her own heart must be racing and how her eyebrows crinkle when she's focusing. "You can do it babe!" I cup my hands around my mouth to exaggerate the sound, thinking of a scene from one of our favorite movies together. "You can do it number 9!"

The quarterback's head pops up from the huddle like she's heard me, and she scans for my face in the crowd to no avail. Kara's team mates clap her on the back, effectively bringing her back to the task at hand. "Break!" They all say in unison, throwing their hands up into the chilled air.

The crowd erupts in wild applause as the players take their positions. I clap my hands together as loud as I possibly can, not caring that my father would roll over in his grave if he saw his 'little girl' behaving this way in public. That thought only makes me cheer louder.

Snow is falling faster now, covering the bright green turf in a blanket of white and coating my dark chocolate hair. I sit on the edge of my seat, rubbing my gloved hands together in anticipation and for warmth. The minutes tick by, the Lions making small progress but nothing incredible, and my heart doesn't stop racing.

I've never cared for sports, my mother never let me play them. Apparently a Luthor child should be learning mandarin to better conduct business, not playing games that leave grass stains on pristine white clothes. But whenever my girlfriend plays, I'm suddenly the biggest football fan in the entire planet. 

30 seconds on the clock, lions have the ball, it's hiked to Kara, she's looking for an open player to pass to, the pressure is getting rough, she dodges multiple players with unprecedented grace and skill, 15-14-13! A humongous, brute of a player is mere feet from my girl, a literal giant lining up for the tackle.

In that second my heart stops. It's like the snow freezes in the sky, the roar of the crowd dulls to a whisper, and everything happens in unbearably slow motion. The ball leaves her hands and begins to soar to it's target, the crowd takes a collective gasp, and my beautiful, sweet girlfriend hits the ground with an earth shattering thud.

As her team mate sails into the end zone, narrowly avoiding tackle after tackle to make the touchdown and win the Lions the game, the crowd bursts out with cheers. They are on their feet, screaming in victory. "Supergirl! Supergirl!" they chant with joy, until they look back at their hero and see what is making me sick to my stomach.

"Kara!" A scream of pure terror tares from my throat. The jocks who had bullied me just moments before are on their feet, faces white with concern. The whole crowd seems to have stopped breathing just like me. "Kara!" 

I've seen her get hit before. This is the life she's chosen, and often she takes a beating for it, but she always gets back up, always! But this time, her small frame stays crumpled on the frozen field, completely motionless.

Her team mates gather around her as the medics spring into actions, running to her in what feels like slow motion. Some how, without my knowledge or consent, my body has launched itself up and over the railing of the stadium and onto the field. "Kara!" I shove her team out of them way, forcing myself forward until I'm beside the woman I love.

Falling to my knees, the snow bites through the fabric of my pants, stinging and shocking me. Heavy, uncontrollable tears stream down my face, falling onto her chest like ice. "Baby, can you hear me?"

I see the lion on her jersey begin to rise and fall with her steady breathing, and a wave of emotions rush over me like a category five hurricane. Thank god!

"Owww." Kara's voice comes out in a raspy groan, and I swear it's the most beautiful noise I've ever heard. A strangled sob leaves my mouth as I collapse onto my girlfriend, holding her tight. I rip off her helmet so that she can breathe better and get her bearings. "Did we win."

"What?" I wipe the tears from my eyes and barely register the sound of laughter from behind me. 

"Like, was the pass good?" Kara's eyes slowly come back into focus and she looks at me with this huge, goofy grin that makes me want to hit and kiss her simultaneously. "Did we win, Lena?"

Laughing despite myself, I kiss Kara deeply. She kisses me back enthusiastically, not giving a single fuck that the whole school is watching. Her team mates erupt with cheers, some even aww-ing or encouraging her to, "Get it, Danvers!" 

"Of course you won, you're my Supergirl!" Kara's face lights up with pure joy. And in that moment, I decide it's going to be my life's work to get her to make that face every single day for the rest of my life. "I love you."


End file.
